


You Don't Own Me

by EzmEmily



Category: The Tomorrow People (2013)
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Cuddling & Snuggling, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Drinking, F/M, Jed is a bad ass, Jed saves you and takes care of you, Making Love, Making Out, Sleepy Cuddles, jed has a heart when it comes to you, powers, sneeking out, you and jed are dating, you have powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 07:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/pseuds/EzmEmily
Summary: Its not easy when you have powers and the man you fall for want to keep you locked up to keep you safe ( I suck a summaries)





	You Don't Own Me

 

Jedikiah Price. One of the big hot shot’s at Ultra and one in the leading of evolutionary biologists,

and also my supposed to be lover, and not keeper

“I know I don’t own you, I’m trying to keep you safe!” he yelled back

“By shuting me out from the world in this apartment. All I want is a little freedom”

“I can’t let you out on your own, it’s too much of a risk. If they found out I was keeping you here”

“Who’s going to find out. Do you really think I am that I’m stupid. That I will use my powers in public,my name is not Clark Kent, Jed”

A few years ago Jed had saved me from a bunch of rouge homo-superiors who kidnapped me and were trying   
to get me to join them in a cause I still have no clue to what it was. All I remember from that night   
was being hit on the back of the head and before blacking out, a series of gun shots, shouting and   
screaming echoing off the wall

I woke up strapped to a table with a bunch of men in white coats standing around talking and staring   
at me like I was a animal at in the zoo. It was then the first time I met Jedikia. Standing in the room  
with the men in white coats and a few in normal suit like he was wearing. The second our eyes locked I   
felt something, he seemed to stand out to me. Not because he was drop dead gorgeous, he was stunning.   
That suit fit him like a glove, gripping him it all the good places. Spiked blond hair that made me want   
to run my hands though it. But his best feature was his beautiful yet pirceing, steel blue eyes. Those   
eyes were a  ~~comfort~~ to me, but also made me feel like I was looking at the Devil himself. And you know  
what they say about the Devil. He comes as everything you could ever want. So I was intersted and a little   
turned on by him, but also weary of him

The men surrounding me strapped to the table after mixed babbling about me left. All but two of them.  
That was Jed and some other man with dark hair and facial hair. He handed Jed and needle and a gun.   
Before he left he said to Jed

“Make it quick. Don’t let her suffer”

I figured it out. They knew what I was. And that stuff in the needle was no sugar solution or sleeping  
draft, but something to take my powers away. I had read enough X-men comics to know what he was going  
to do to me. Strip my powers and then kill me and make it seem like I never exsisted.

jed walked over to me still holding the needle and gun

“Get on with it” I hissed at him with tears in my eyes. I did not want to die. But I was screwed, I saw no way out of this

But he didn’t instead he helped me escape by faking my death and then taking me to his apartment.

At first it was romantic. He’d come home from work and we’d curl on his sofa and cuddle, talking about   
our day. Not that I had much life now. Day to day I was shut up in this apartment, or should I say prison

I was not even allowed to go across the street to the cafe to get a cup of coffee. Even if I did leave this   
apartment, Jed was breathing down my neck. I understood why he did it. If the people he worked with  
found out I was here. We were both as good as dead. But it was not fair, all I wanted was time to   
myself and time out of this freaking building

“Oh don’t you play innocent with me my dear. I know you used your powers to go to that bookstore on   
the other side of the city”

“You don’t know anything”

“Don’t lie it’s unbecoving. I saw you. I saw you teleport in the open”

“I…Fine. I did. But can you blame me Jed. I am bored stiff in this apartment. I have read every book  
in here, do you have anything else but books on evolutionary biolagy”

“If you want something, anything, you only have to ask.”

“What I want is to go out, to have some fun, to be myself”

“I’m sorry my Y/N, but I can’t let you out alone. Like I said if they find you. Both of us are dead”

Just then Jed’s phone went off

“Answer the damn thing” I yelled “Go back to your job, you love that more than you love me" 

I said as retreated back into the bedroom, slamming the door 


End file.
